


Late For Work

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non AU, jared and jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared loves to sleep sprawled on top of Jensen, but sometimes it makes for some early morning baiting. Fluff.





	Late For Work

"Get off me, you big girl," Jensen puffed, trying to dislodge himself from under three-quarter's of Jared's sprawled body, its heavy weight pinning him down like a starfish.  
“Instead of investing in a huge uber-sized bed, we could've made do with a narrow single,“ he grumbled.

 

“Hmm,“ Jared's sleepy voice hummed.  
“You're far more comfortable than any bed, Jen,” he purred, making no move whatsoever to facilitate his lover's escape, instead with a feline twist, seemingly untenable for a man of his proportions, he moved his tall body until it covered Jensen completely.

“Fuck, Jared,” his temporary mattress cursed. “We're gonna be late for work! Stop fooling around!”

A sunny smile lit Jared's handsome features as he pretended to consider Jensen's request with a pensive frown.

 

“So? Even if we're an hour late, it's not the end of the world.”

“It's unprofessional, “ Jensen bit back quickly.  
“And you're my sooo professional co-star! SO professional that you're fucking me!” Jared said, tweaking his prisoner's nose.

“We're fucking each other, if you didn't notice,“ Jensen objected, his voice steely, but the twitch of his lips told Jared his lover was softening up.

“I love it when you go all grumpy on me, “ Jared laughed, “cos then I get to tease you unmercifully until you crack and cover me with kisses.”

“That so?”  
“Yeah, “ Jared crowed. “That's SO very so!”

“Well then, can't let such a common practice be discontinued, can I?” Jensen said, raising an eyebrow, and pulling Jared's head down to brush his mouth with his own, delighting in the familiar taste of his loved one's lips.

The younger man was an exciting lover, sensuous and mercurial, yet with an innate vulnerability that stimulated all of Jensen's protective instincts alongside his more sexual ones.  
Jensen knew he'd never tire of him, never be able to do without Jared.

He mused how easy it was to portray Dean, and his character's impossibility to live without his brother. It paralleled his feelings for Jared, except for the sex, of course. He wondered, with an ironic smile, what the troupe would say if in the middle of a scene Dean actually did bestow a passionate kiss on his brother.  
Maybe one day they'd do it, just to see the expresson on Singer's face!

 

“What am I going to do with you Jay, huh? I could spend the rest of my days in bed with you, and never give another thought to work,” Jensen muttered against Jared's lips, his cock beginning to take a very interested participation in the proceedings.

“Me too,“ Jared whispered seductively, the tip of his tongue slipping out from between his lips to trace Jensen's full ones, causing the older man to moan in arousal.

 

“Too bad we gotta get to work, dude, “ Jared grinned, jumping off the bed like a big cat and running towards the bathroom.  
“Why you big-ass tease!“ Jensen yelled after him. “Don't think I'm not gonna get you back for this, Jay. We'll see if you manage to keep a straight face while saying your lines without cracking up, cos I'm gonna laugh in your face each time you open that sinful mouth!”

“Empty threats, Jen,“ Jared's lilting voice echoed back through the closed door.” I can keep a straight face, it's YOU who'll end up fluffing your lines.”

 

“Little bitch, “ Jensen murmured under his breath, knowing it was true. He caved to laughter far quicker than Jared. But there was no real pique to the words.

He couldn't imagine life without his adorable lover, and he'd never, ever, allow that to happen.


End file.
